


Who Do You Choose?

by Captain_Josslett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Rips Your Heart Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Josslett/pseuds/Captain_Josslett
Summary: Alex and Emma Danvers have been taken and only one can be saved. But who?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor/Baby Danvers
Kudos: 11





	Who Do You Choose?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever attempt at writing fan fiction! More stuff over on Tumblr at Captain-Josslett! Thank you for reading!

Kara and Maggie pace frantically around the command centre of the DEO, while Lena stands perfectly still. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she stares at the monitors. 

“Incoming call. It’s blocking the signal though.” Winn calls out making Kara and Maggie freeze, before standing next to Lena.

“Answer it.” J’onn responds, quickly glancing at the petrified women.

Lex Luthor’s face fills the screen. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t my dear little sister.” Lena doesn’t respond. Her anger and fear kept her jaw tightly shut. “What? No greetings for you beloved brother?” She just keeps glaring at Lex. “Fair enough, I would probably feel the same way if you took someone I love.”

“Didn’t know you could feel love.” Kara spits out.

“My, my, the super is angry! And here I was calling to let you know the locations of your sisters.” Lex smirked.

“You wouldn’t give us that information so easily. What’s the catch?” Maggie asks, placing her hands on her hips.

“Well, okay.” Lex’s smirk turns serious. “Let’s play a little game shall we?” The silence in the DEO is deafening as they wait for Lex to continue. Who seems to be enjoying himself way too much. He presses a button and on two monitors either side of his shows the two sisters. Both are tied up to a chair in a dark warehouse. Alex is yelling while Emma is silent. “They are in two separate locations. Each building is set to explode. But, you can only choose one. If you go to both locations. Both of the bombs will detonate.” Lex’s smirk appears again. “So, my question is. Who do you choose? You have 30 minutes.” 

Lex’s face disappears and is replaced with a countdown. 

“Fuck!” Maggie yells punching down on the desk in front of her. Winn’s fingers race across the keyboard as he deciphers the code Lex sent. Lena leans down to see if she can help.

“Maggie?!” Everyone looks up at the screen showing Alex who yells for Maggie while looking around for her.

“Alex?” Emma’s voice weakly calls out after hearing her sister.

“Emma?!” Alex calls out again, desperately trying to get out of the ropes around her.

“Babe, Emma, it’s me, listen we are tracking you guys down, we just need you to hang tight for a little bit longer okay?” Tears fill Maggie’s eyes but she pushes them away.

“Okay.” Alex breathes out, having heard what Lex had said. “Kara?”

“Yea I’m here.” Kara tries to keep her voice strong for her sisters.

“Promise me you’ll go get Emma.”

“No! Alex don’t say that!” Emma yells but soon she’s doubled over against the ropes, coughing violently.

“Emma? Are you okay? You don’t sound too good.” Alex asks, a deep frown appearing on her forehead. Worried for her baby sister.

“I’ve been better, probably shouldn’t have put up a fight against the guys who took us.” Emma coughs feeling blood dribble down her lip. 

Lena’s eyes go wide at the sight as she straightens up behind Winn. “Emma! Just hold on okay?” Lena calls out, the fear bubbling up inside her. She steps closer to the monitor showing Emma.

“Lee?”

“Hi Em.” Lena tries to sound unaffected, tries to sound calm.

“Look, Lee, I’m sorry this is the wrong time to say it, but, I love you. I love you so much and I’m so sorry I didn’t say it sooner.” Tears stream down Emma’s face. “I had it all planned, a candlelit dinner of your favourite food and a bottle of wine that cost a month’s rent.”

Lena finally breaks down, she holds her hand in front of her mouth to silence the sobs threatening to explode any moment. Kara places a comforting hand on Lena’s shoulder. She grinds her teeth together feeling her heart break for her sister and best friend.

“Lee?” Emma frowns, worrying she has overstepped.

“I- I love you too.” Lena gasps out.

Emma smiles sadly. She’s been waiting to hear those words for a long time. ‘At least I’ve finally heard them.’ Emma thinks before turning her attention to her other sister. “Kara?”

“Yes little one?” Kara’s voice hitches as she tries to keep her tears from falling.

“Promise me you won’t let the guilt take over you. That you won’t let the anger destroy you.” Emma looks directly at the camera, pleading with Kara through the lens. “We all know its Alex you should save-”

“No! Em!” Alex yells, cutting Emma off. “Kara don’t listen to her! She’s our baby sister, we swore to protect her!”

“Got it!” Winn yells and everyone's attention turns to another monitor as it shows the locations, on opposite sides of the city. Name’s flash under the locations, Emma’s name to the West and Alex’s to the East. Kara takes off immediately and hovers in the middle of the two.

“Kara, please listen. I took an oath to serve and protect. If you come to get me we would be breaking that oath and-”

“Alex! Stop!” Emma shouts before having another coughing fit. “Listen Alex, the world needs you. Kara needs you. If I die the world won’t notice. But if you die-” Emma has to stop to compose herself. “You are worth so much, your passion, your heart. I couldn’t have asked for a better sister.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Kara sounds broken as she looks back and forth between the two locations.

“You know what you need to do Kara.” Alex shakes as the adrenaline pumps through her. She knows she will die soon.

“Alex.” Kara breaks down as she turns her attention to the West.

“It’s okay Kara.” Alex leans her head back and allows the tears to build in her eyes.

“What? No! Kara don’t!” Emma yells, causing her ribs to protest but she keeps yelling, begging Kara not to save her.

“Maggie?” Alex asks softly, causing Emma’s shouts to stop, allowing Alex to talk to her fiancé.

“I’m here babe.” Maggie chokes out.

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it tonight.” Closing her eyes Alex sniffs, a few tears slip out.

“It’s okay. I lo-love you so mu-ch.” Maggie’s own tears fall quick and fast, she can’t hide her whimpers anymore. Lena places an arm around the detective. 

“I love you too.” Alex tries to convey all her love in those few words. Hoping it’s enough to keep Maggie going.

“Alex.” Emma whimpers.

“Love you peanut.” Alex smiles sadly, knowing Emma will be safe.

“Love you more.” 

Kara nears Emma’s location, tears pouring down her face as she listens to the exchanges of love. She prepares herself as she crashes through the warehouse roof right in front of -

“Kara?!” Alex’s eyes are wide at the sight of her sister in front of her. “No! Emma!”

“Kara! The countdown accelerated! You need to get out of there now!” Winn yells through the coms. 

Kara springs into action by ripping the ropes off of the screaming Alex. Grabbing her thrashing sister she leaps into the air high above the warehouse. She turns in the direction of the other warehouse and zooms towards it. Alex screaming for Emma all the way.

“Guys?” Emma’s voice is calm as she accepts her fate. She looks straight into the camera. “I love you all so much and I-”

A huge explosion roars through the comms. Everyone at the DEO gasp as they see the explosion before the screen goes blank.

A high pitch noise fills Lena’s head. Maggie is trying to talk to her but it sounds like her voice is under water. Her world tilts before fading to black.


End file.
